Bobbing For Costumes
by harimad-corlath
Summary: "What's the matter? Afraid you're not man enough to pull it off?"


Title: Bobbing for Costumes

Author: harimadcorlath

Summary: What's the matter? Afraid you're not man enough to pull it off?

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Holiday/Humor

A/N: Thanks go out to Sarah and TriplePirouette for letting me bounce ideas off them into the wee hours of the morning. And also to Sarah and Jenni for betaing. This was inspired by a picture of Wolverine that my friend Sarah drew. Go to my profile for the link.

--------------------

The X-Men (and women) were assembled in the Professor's office while he told them about the Halloween plans.

This year, we'll be having a costume drawing. Everyone will draw a slip of paper from this bowl and it will have your costume on it. Now who would like to go first? Scott?Sure, Professor. Scott walked up to the bowl and drew a piece of paper. Ok, I drew a... queen?Yup. Looks like you did, Scooter. Logan leaned over Scott's shoulder and smirked.

Scott looked over at the Professor. May I have a redraw?

Logan's smirk grew. What's the matter? Afraid you're not man enough to pull it off?No. Why don't you go next Logan? Scott said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Fine. Move, Logan said, shoving past Scott.

Ow! Geez.

Logan picked out a paper and glared at what it said. A fairy! I drew a fuckin' fairy? No way. There is absolutely no fuckin' way I'm wearing a fuckin' fairy costume.What's the matter, Logan? Afraid you're not man enough to pull it off? Scott said, throwing Logan's words back at him.

I'll believe that when I see you wearing those wings, Scott taunted.

Grrrrrr... I'm out of here. Logan spun and stalked toward the door.

Logan pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving the rest of the X-Men to snicker. The exception being Scott who stood by the wall and pouted.

--------------------

Hey, Jean? Rogue walked into the kitchen where Jean was sitting at the kitchen table.

Yeah, Rogue?Will Scott be wearing his costume?I doubt it. Why? Jean asked, puzzled.

Rogue's eyes sparkled. I have an idea.Awww... come on, sugar. It's just a pair of fairy wings. You don't even have to wear the rest of the costume, Marie said.

Logan turned away from the hockey game and looked at her in shock. Just a pair of wings? Just a pair of wings? Marie darlin', there is no such thing as just a pair of wings'. They're pink, with glitter. Not to mention that fairy slang for gay.Yeah, I suppose that's true.I know it is. What're you going to be? Logan asked, his eyes once again on the game.

Marie smiled. A pirate. Logan's head swung around so fast his neck cracked. That's not fair. Trade me. Marie shook her head. It's against the rules. Besides I don't think my costume would fit you.

Logan frowned at her. No, you have to wear your own... Scott's going to wear his.He is? Logan asked, looking doubtful.

Marie said innocently. Jean told me earlier today. 

Are you sure?

Logan turned back to the hockey game. Hey, Jean?Yes, Scott? Jean looked up from the paper she was grading.

Did Rogue say whether Logan was going to wear his costume? Scott asked.

She said he was planning on it. Why?

Scott looked thoughtful. Oh, I just wondered.Hello, Rogue. Jean walked up to Rogue and handed her a glass of wine.

Hi, Jean.

Jean looked over at Scott and Logan glaring at each other in a corner and said, Logan looks good.Thanks. So does Scott. Rogue said,

Thanks. I told him Logan was going to wear his costume. What'd you tell Logan? Jean told Rogue, smiling.

Rogue laughed, The same, that Scott was going to wear his.Good job.

Rogue smirked and held out her hand. Thanks. I told you it would work. Now, pay up.Nice wings. Scott nodded at Logan and then put a hand up to catch his crown as it started sliding over his eyes.

Logan smirked and shifted his weight causing his wings to flutter behind him. Nice crown.

Scott held up his scepter. At least I have a weapon.It's a plastic stick. Logan's eyebrow went up.

Scott swayed on his feet and said, Logan shot back.

Scott sputtered.

Admit it you're whipped.I am not!

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and said, I bet you ten bucks that Jean told you she wouldn't have sex with you unless you wore that stupid costume.No. I wore this stupid costume' because Rogue told Jean that you were going to wear yours. So, ha! Scott smirked at Logan.

Logan frowned. That's the same reason I wore mine.Because Rogue told you to? Scott asked, looking confused.

No, idiot. Because Jean told Marie you were going to wear yours.She did?

Logan growled, Well, that's what Marie said...When did she tell you this?

Logan looked at Scott. This morning.Jean told me this afternoon.That means...

Scott frowned. Logan stalked toward Marie, a scowl firmly in place.

Yes, Logan? Marie said, as Jean moved away.

What did you do?I don't know what you're talking about, Logan, Marie said innocently.

Logan glared at Marie, Like heck you don't. You told me Scott was going to wear his costume. And Jean told him I was going to wear my costume. You two planned this. Didn't you?Well... we had a bet going.What kind of bet? Logan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Marie shifted nervously. Jean said that Scott wouldn't wear his costume. I bet her that both of you would wear your costumes if you were told the other person was. And I won!

Logan's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He began to pull her toward the door. I see that. How much did you win?Two hundred, Marie said. She set her glass down on a table.

Did you have something in mind for this money? Logan leered at her.

Marie winked at him and said, Not particularly, I was thinking maybe I'd make a run to Victoria's Secret.

Logan growled low in his chest. Good. But for now let's get you upstairs and out of this costume.

Marie smiled at him and allowed him to pull her out into the hall. Sounds like a plan.Hey, Logan? Marie asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Logan stopped walking. Yeah, baby?Will you wear the wings? Marie smiled.

Logan growled and scooped her up in his arms. 


End file.
